Botanica
The Botanica is the second wing of the Tempest Keep instance located directly north of the main palace (The blue crystal building). This is also the place of Kael'thas commander: Commander Sarannis. General Information & Tips *You'll want to get your group fully prepared, maybe all read on the tactics of how bosses should be downed. Else you'll find yourself taking too much time to down bosses (for instance the second boss, which really requires your group to fully understand what to do). Why "too" much time: if you die and have to return, you might find yourself with respawns, all up until the first boss. (boss won't respawn). Another tactic might be to (though I haven't tried it yet) skip the first 2 or 3 bosses, so you don't lose too much time, and focus on the 4th and 5th boss. However if there's any boss to skip particularly it'd be boss 2 -- which is the most difficult overall fight. Beware if you skip bosses you may have to deal with respawns later. UPDATE: 2.0.10 Creatures in Tempest Keep:Botanica, Tempest Keep: Mechanar, and Tempest Keep:Arcatraz no longer respawn as rapidly. *In the beginning of the instance There are some mobs named "Mender". If you mind control these Menders, you can buff your casters with a +300 spell damage buff for 30 mins. This is handy to get through the first part of the instance at a faster pace. *You might want to take some Greater Fire Protection Potion for the 3rd boss, so you'll have some protection against his hellfire and give your healer an easier time, although it can be done without too. And don't forget FR gear if you have it (only on tank). * Full run gives about 2400 Sha'tar reputation. *In heroic mode, your tank needs to have a set of arcane resistance gear for the Tempest Forge Peacekeepers. With no resistance, he hits for around 7,000 damage (14k critical), plus around 2,500 from an arcane spell. Also +def and/or +resilience is a must to avoid being critically hit. Both his melee attacks and spells are considered arcane damage. Increased armor does not reduce the damage from any of his physical attacks. With high arcane resistance, not only is the damage he does reduced, but his physical attacks also has a chance to be "resisted" which soaks up 50% of the damage he would have done normally. Mobs Bloodwarder Protector *Crystal Strike for ~3k damage *Can cast a shield that reflects all magic (including weapon procs) *Low HP Bloodwarder Mender *Healer *Casts Shadow Word: Pain and Mind Blast *Mind Control these for Holy Fury buff (+295 spell damage for 30 minutes, shows as DIVINE fury on the pet bar) Bloodwarder Greenkeeper *Casts "Greenkeeper's Fury" which is a weak nature spell. *Accompanies Bloodwarder Menders. It's a weak mob. Tempest Forge Peacekeeper *Patrolling Arcane mechanical mob in the early areas of the instance. Deals physical arcane damage and may use Arcane Explosion. Easy if taken alone. *Casts an arcane missle volley Bloodwarder Falconer *Randomly commands Bloodfalcon adds to attack a target Sunseeker Botanist *Heals (Regrowth) accompanying Frayers, as well as themselves Sunseeker Chemist *Drops an AoE poison cloud, must be avoided *Flame breath, fire aoe cone. Sunseeker Researcher *Virulent Poison - 328 damage nature DoT *Mind Shock - 1k nature damage random target, also applys a magic debuff that slows attack and casting speed by 25% *Frost Shock *Flame Shock *Poison Shield Sunseeker Geomancer *Arcane Explosion *Immune to crowd control (including snares, slows and Mind Control) *Appears with some non elite Frayers that grow to enormous size (and consequently do enormous damage) if not banished or killed quickly. Sunseeker Steward *Does an Arcane Missile whirlwind that hits random targets for 1000+ Arcane Damage, must die fast or be interrupted. *Alternatively can be Mind Controlled to quickly kill the rest of the pack. *Immunities: Fear, Death Coil Nethervine Reaper *Melees fairly hard, tank and spank *Cleaves for 1800 base damage *If you have a Warlock you can Enslave these. Nethervine Inciter *Rogue-type satyr, hits fast and inflicts weapon poisons *Casts Pale Death (Curse: Stamina reduced by 35%) *If you have a Warlock you can Enslave these. Nethervine Trickster *Stealthed Satyrs that appear in packs of 2 to the left of Thorngrin the Tender after killing him; don't go alone especially as a clothie. Sunseeker Herbalist *Fairly robust melee mob with decent damage. *Entangling Roots Sunseeker Harvester *Polymorph *Entangling Roots *Summons Mutate Fleshlasher adds. Sunseeker Channeler *Will debuff nearby Nethervine mobs with increased damage and attack speed (it is shown as a debuff so cannot be purged/dispelled) they may also be buffed theirselves and glow a luminous red, wait for it to stop before attacking. *Soul Siphon - AoE damage whilst channeling. If you can, stunlock and CC the other in a pull of 2. Sunseeker Gene-Splicer *Casts a 'Death and Decay' target AoE that inflicts 2k shadow damage per 2 sec. *Summons Mutate Fleshlasher adds. *Needs to die first. *It is possible to mind control these and use its AoE against the rest of the mob in the group. Mutate Fleshlasher *Non-elite mob with low health and moderately high melee damage. Mutate Fear-Shrieker *Melee mob with PBAoE fear *Immune to Polymorph, Hibernate and Scare Beast *Comes with several Mutate Horror's *Can be stunned Mutate Horror *Melee mob that deals nominal elite damage. *Immune to Polymorph, Hibernate and Scare Beast *Can be stunned Frayer Wildling *Mini-mobs that appear in two large packs, should be AoE'd, but assist train is fine. Misdirection/Trap pull from a hunter naturally can help. Bosses *Commander Sarannis - Map *High Botanist Freywinn - Map *Thorngrin the Tender - Map *Laj - Map *Warp Splinter - Map Quests * * Category:Instance:Botanica